La palabra de los hombres
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Al joven príncipe Arslan le asalta una delicada inquietud. ¿Por qué los hombres en ocasiones no cumplen con su palabra?


_**Disclaimer: Arslan Senki y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshiki Tanaka y versionados por Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Recientemente he terminado de recorrer este animé y pensé una escena muy sencilla a partir de la traición del príncipe heredero del país vecino. A pesar de que debería haberme resignado, sigo experimentando mucha bronca cada vez que una persona no cumple con su palabra, y en estas fechas me ha pasado ya un par de veces (encargar cosas y que no lleguen en las condiciones adecuadas, por ejemplo). Uno deposita confianza en las personas y se siente feo cuando las expectativas se hacen añicos, sea en las grandes o en las pequeñas cosas._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **La palabra de los hombres**

* * *

Entre las muchas enseñanzas que le deparó su convulsionado periplo, el príncipe Arslan tuvo que aprender a lidiar también con los dobleces de los hombres. Para un joven de su temperamento, sin duda fue una de las revelaciones más difíciles de asimilar.

-Había prometido ayudarme.

Daryun, su fiel guerrero, hubiera querido salvaguardarlo de ese tipo de decepciones. Marchaban a caballo lado a lado, de regreso, después de haberse enfrentado con aquel Jano traicionero. Ya nunca podría volver a confiar en él y el futuro soberano se sentía defraudado.

-Los líderes también son hombres, alteza –consideró Daryun-, y los hombres son débiles.

El príncipe Arslan se asombró un poco con esa respuesta.

-Pero la palabra de un hombre debería ser sagrada.

-Y lo es. Sólo que en ocasiones ciertos intereses parecen ser más sagrados aún.

El muchacho meditó en ello. Desde luego conocía las motivaciones de las personas que dirigían y gobernaban, motivaciones de toda índole y con frecuencia demasiado clasistas para considerarlas un genuino beneficio para el pueblo, pero incluso así la mentira era la mentira y la verdad, la verdad. O al menos eso creía.

Antes había buscado consejo en Narsus, de quien obtuvo las mismas palabras resignadas. A veces para alcanzar un objetivo en particular, a veces para quedar bien, a veces para simular, a veces sólo por compromiso o por simple comodidad intelectual, los hombres prometen o aseguran que obrarán de tal o cual modo y tiempo después, cuando llega la hora de demostrarlo, se echan atrás, o se olvidan, o fingen indiferencia, o se desentienden. Ocurría en los más simples intercambios cotidianos, ¿por qué no habría de ocurrir también cuando estaba en juego el destino de una nación?

Sin embargo, además de eso, el príncipe había notado otro detalle: cuando una persona faltaba a su palabra, era habitual ver que posteriormente, justificándose con la conducta del otro, se incidía en el mismo defecto en lugar de conjurarlo con la conducta contraria. A Arslan le costó más entender tal actitud. Era como si ser humano consistiera en esperar el yerro ajeno para poder liberarse y fallar también.

Siguiendo por semejante camino, se haría fácil precipitarse en el caos, la queja y la indignación, pues, ¿quién podría convivir con los demás en medio de tanta desconfianza? El joven, preocupado por esa inopinada lógica de vida, suspiró sobre su montura. ¿Qué podría hacer él para combatir esa manera de pensar?

Daryun lo examinó de reojo y notó la persistencia de su melancolía. No creyó ser muy buen guía, sus habilidades sólo abarcaban el campo de batalla, pero al igual que en tantas otras ocasiones se sintió responsable por él.

-Creo en su palabra, alteza.

Arslan se sobresaltó por el comentario, sumido como estaba en sus propias cavilaciones. Miró al soldado con curiosidad.

-La mejor manera de valorar la palabra es creer en ella, creer a pesar de todo –afirmó Daryun.

-¿Incluso aunque al final sólo nos aguarde una decepción? ¿Cómo sabes que no te fallaré?

Daryun volvió la vista hacia adelante con el aplomo que lo caracteriza.

-A lo largo de este viaje que es la vida conoceremos muchas clases de personas –respondió-, y no todos serán leales. Es más, con muchos ni siquiera lograremos entendernos. Por eso debemos aferrarnos a aquellos que nos han demostrado la fuerza de su convicción, la naturaleza de su determinación y la nobleza de su corazón. Y retribuir esa generosidad.

El príncipe sonrió, reconfortado con ese pensamiento.

-¿Dices que te has aferrado a mí?

El guerrero asintió sin pudor alguno.

-Lo he hecho hace mucho y así seguirá siendo, alteza. Del mismo modo, también espero no fallar, espero sinceramente poder desempeñarme a la altura de sus convicciones.

Entonces el joven lo comprendió. Podía suceder que la palabra de los hombres terminara por deshilacharse, quebrarse, trocar o evaporarse, pero, al mismo tiempo, cada hombre en sí mismo todavía tenía la oportunidad de ejercer la propia, de hacer su máximo esfuerzo, de intentar ser mejor que su propia flaqueza o la flaqueza de los otros.

Daryun tenía razón, más importante que la negligencia ajena era la propia determinación para mantenerse íntegro, incluso aunque todo lo demás se desmorone. Y él sabría cómo perseverar, él les había dado su palabra y, sin importar los obstáculos o los reveses, se mantendría fiel. Porque ahí también radicaban su fuerza y su forma de ser humano, y porque ese también sería su legado.

La verdadera nobleza no se llevaba en la sangre, sino en la voluntad. Más que esperar el ejemplo de los demás o dejárselo al tiempo, es la propia voluntad la que orienta y sostiene aquello que se desea ser o aquello que se desea realizar. La forma de ganarle al caos, entonces, no es sumándose a su inevitable existencia, sino persistiendo en buscar algo que sea mejor.

El joven príncipe miró hacia el camino con el corazón más tranquilo y esperanzado. Nadie podría preservarlo de las decepciones, pero siempre que lo decidiese podría persistir a pesar de todo. Se sintió agradecido por contar con tan leales y constantes camaradas y también se dedicó a esperar lo mejor, a desear sinceramente conducirse a la altura de la fe que habían depositado en él.


End file.
